Wildest Dreams
by Erin Means Peace
Summary: Inspired by the song Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift. CG has feelings for Luis and suspects that he does too although she doesn't know much about 21st Century romance, she knows that she cannot be with Luis because they come from different eras. But she cannot help but love him, and hope that they will see each other again. Even if it's just in their wildest dreams.
1. Staring at the sunset

"Now entering the Northern Forest of 200 million A.D." The Time Flyer's infostation announced as CG landed the ship skillfully in a clearing around the trees.

"Yay we're back home!" Emily announces to Squibby who made his excited little chirping noises and climbed up to the window to see the forest around him. "Are we going to get to hang out with the squibbons more?" Emily asked hopefully and looked at CG.

"No Emily." CG replies. "My father wants us to do more research on the plants in the area. Find out which ones are edible and how much nutrients they offer to humans to see if it could sustain a large population of humans as well as the squibbons and megasquids in the area." Emily and Ethan sigh but Luis looks excited.

"Aw come on guys this is a really important mission." He insists but his friends seem to ignore him. "We're going to be figuring out the diet of the new human colony that lives here!"

"Sorry Luis but that's just not as interesting as the animals in this era." Emily says.

"I'm with Em on this one Luis." Ethan says. "I'd prefer to spend my time studying things that move, rather than staring at rooted plants for an entire night."

"After you two had a similar reaction with my father's berry plant I decided that you two could collect more data on the squibbons' intelligence while Luis and I collect data on the edible plants in this era." CG says and the crew nods in agreement.

"Great plan Ceege." Luis says. "You and I don't get to team up often do we?"

"That is true." CG says while gathering some equipment while Emily noticed Luis blushing a bit. She smiled and tried her hardest to contain her excitement. She had noticed that CG and Luis had a special connection ever since they met. She had assumed that this was due to their shared love of science. But as their time on the Time Flyer went on she noticed every now and then that this connection seemed to be leading to something more. "We should get going before the sun sets." She instructs and hands the crew their equipment.

"Alright. Let's get out of this ship and into the forest, away from Emily and Ethan." Luis states and winks at CG making her blush lightly as they separated from Ethan and Emily.

 _Heaven can't help me now..._ CG thought as she and Luis walked away from the Time Flyer and into the woods.

"It appears that this fruit supplies quite a lot of nutrients." CG said as she scanned it with the analyzer.

"Great. And this bush has some berries on it. And it looks like they have a lot too." Luis says as CG comes down to record his analysis on her tablet. She takes his scanner from him but as she does so their hands touch. Luis's breath hitches a bit and CG looks confused as to why and takes the scanner and syncs up the data while Luis recorded some more from another bush nearby. But Luis wasn't focusing so much on collecting the data. His mind was on CG and how pretty she looked standing against the sunset of the Northern Forest. It rains so often you almost never get to see the sunset, but today he was lucky to see something so beautiful, and CG standing against it was just an added bonus. "Wow." Luis says accidentally out loud.

"Did you find something Luis?" CG asks excitedly, thinking that he's talking about the data.

"Uh..." Luis blushes and quickly scans the bush. "Yep. Got it right here." He chuckles shyly and hands her the scanner.

"This data is nearly the same as the data collected from the other bush. I do not see how this caused you to say 'wow'?" CG asks and Luis smiled a bit at the ground. She was so cute when she was confused.

"It wasn't the data that made me say wow." Luis admits, gaining some courage and looking into CG's bright blue eyes with longing.

"Then what did make you say it?" CG asks confused looking back at Luis. She noticed this look before on him and Ethan a few times when he looked at Emily and she knew what it meant, but she had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he may have romantic feelings for her. Especially since she wasn't sure how to interpret it because expressing love was different in her era from his.

"How amazing the view is." Luis says honestly and looks away from CG to the forest behind her. She turns to look at it too.

"Yes. The rare Northern Forest sunset is quite spectacular." She says and they watch as a group of squibbons swing through some trees, chasing flish in the distance.

"Yeah. The future really is amazing. Something like this, I could never imagine before. Not even in my wildest dreams..." He says and looks at CG and the two hold each other's gaze.

"I agree." She says then turns back to her tablet. "We should collect data in another area before it gets dark and we need to return to the ship." She says and Luis nods in agreement and they make their way to another location. "We should also collect some slither sucker samples, to see what is inside of them that makes the megasquid act so erratically." CG says and takes a sample while Luis scans some more fruit and gives her his scanner.

"I think we're almost done." Luis says and that last word, 'done' hits CG like a ton of bricks. She didn't want to mention it yet but their mission was coming to a close. Her father and his team were narrowing down the places she and her crew had visited to find out which ones were the most suitable for human relocation. Soon they would come up with a decision and the mission would be over along with her time with Ethan, Emily and Luis.

 _Nothing lasts forever..._ She thinks to herself as she finishes recording the data and looks at Luis taking a sample of some kind of fern. But these feelings she had developed for Luis were surely going to take her down. He was so tall, and handsome as hell! He was so smart and he expressed that trait so well. But she could see the end as her crush began. She sighed and looked at the sunset and then felt Luis's presence next to her. "Everything okay CG?" He asks and she looks at him with the same longing look he gave her earlier and she just nods.

"Yes, Luis. Thank you." She says and takes his scanner. Their hands touch again but this time he doesn't let go of her hand. Instead he takes the scanner out of their hands so he's just holding hers. She didn't know what was happening but her heart was racing from this contact. She looked up at Luis and he seemed to be experiencing the same thing. "What are you doing?" She asks softly.

"Honestly I'm not too sure." Luis says and chuckles a bit. "I'm guessing you don't really show affection like this in 12,000 AD huh?"

"This is how you are showing affection?" CG asks and blushes a bit and looks at their hands and Luis nods. "In my era affection is expressed mainly verbally. With occasional physical interaction when an emotionally intense moment is present."

"How do I do that?" Luis asks and takes a small step closer to her. "What do you want me to say CG?" The girl gently squeezes his hand and looks up at him, tears were brimming her bright eyes.

"Luis this mission is nearing it's end. Our time together is running out. Soon you will need to return to your era and I will never see you again. If in this short time we have left if we are to become more than just friends then my one condition is..." CG pauses and takes a deep breath. "Say you'll remember me. Collecting data with you, staring at the sunset. My red hair, and my rosy cheeks." She lets out a short chuckle and he smiles. "Say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams..." She says and looks into his now tear brimmed hazel eyes. Their faces were moving closer and they almost kissed when Ethan screamed on their communicators making them jump back from each other.

"Emily! Calm squibbon down! He almost knocked me out of a tree!" Ethan protested.

"Sorry Ethan! He saw a flish and you know he needs to practice catching those." Emily argued and Luis groaned in annoyance.

"Hey send us a warning next time you're going to scream over the communicator like that Ethan." Luis complains on his communicator.

"Sorry dude. I'll send a warning next time I decide to fall out of a tree okay." Ethan replies snarkily and Luis rolls his eyes and turns back to CG.

"We should head back to the ship." She advises and walks past Luis fairly briskly before slowing down and looking back at him. He came up beside her and gently slides his hand into hers.

"I'll remember you. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever imagine I'd meet a girl like you. And never in my wildest dreams will I ever forget you." Luis vows and the two head back to the Time Flyer in thoughtful silence.


	2. His hands are in my hair

After walking back to the Time Flyer CG let go of Luis's hand and quickly walked inside, leaving him to stand outside for awhile looking after her longingly before heading inside. "Hey CG, what's up?" Emily asks but CG just walks right past her.

"Nothing Emily, I just need to download the data we collected on the nutritional value of the plants." CG says in her usual serious and strict tone and plugs the data into the ship's info station.

"Right..." Emily says and picks up Squibbon and starts to take him back inside the cabin to feed him before he goes to sleep. She runs into Ethan on the way. "Oh hey Ethan." She says and blushes a bit at the fact that she bumped into him.

"Hey..." Ethan says, returning the same tone. "How are things going?" He asks trying to get out of the awkward moment he just created.

"Kind of strange. CG and Luis just came back from their plant mission and CG seems a bit frustrated." Emily says and looks at the doorway with one eyebrow raised.

"Hm." Ethan muses and looks in the doorway then back at Emily "They probably had some sort of fight? Or maybe Luis finally told CG that he has a huge crush on her and she doesn't like him back or something?"

"Or maybe she likes him back but doesn't know how to show it." Emily suggests. "I know how that feels."

"What?" Ethan asks, his blush returning.

"Nothing." Emily says and quickly runs over to the storage closet to get Squibbon's food, and to get away from Ethan before he asked anymore questions. Meanwhile CG was trying to focus on plugging in the data, but her mind kept going back to Luis and how he made her feel when he looked at her with those gorgeous hazel eyes, and how close she was to him, how warm she felt and the joy and tingling excitement she felt coursing through her body when their hands touched. She sat down in a chair and leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a bit, and soon she started to picture it in her mind. All of her memories of the times she spent with Luis ran through her head and she thought of how happy she was, and how reassured she felt whenever he was around. He was so smart, she felt more confident whenever he was around to help her with her difficult missions. All those late night coordinate calculations, and data analysis's, the boy had really started to grow on her over these long months. She started to think about her feelings. Was this love? Or was this just fondness she felt for the boy. She knew that they couldn't be together. They were from two separate eras and surely her father would not allow this. And what if it didn't work out? Then that would just make the rest of this mission more awkward. No, no matter what she may or may not feel for him, she knew this would end in heartbreak and disaster. She sighed and opened her eyes to find Luis there looking at her.

"I uh...Wasn't sure if I should wake you up?" He says and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "I came in to talk to you." He says and lets out a shaky breath.

"Luis I have decided that this will not work out between us." CG admits trying to keep her voice as flat as possible but there was still a shakiness to it that she could not mask and Luis noted.

"I know you don't mean that." He says and takes her hand again, and this time she doesn't fight it and she holds onto it tight. "You wouldn't be holding onto me so tight if you didn't feel the same." He says and smiles and laughs a bit.

"Luis I just don't know how this is going to work." CG says and lets out a short laugh at how ridiculous the whole thing was. "We are literally from two different worlds."

"But we're together here and now." Luis says and takes an urgent step towards her.

"Yes but for how much longer Luis." CG tries to explain. "This mission won't last forever. My father and his team are already starting to narrow down environments for human relocation. Soon you, Emily, and Ethan will be back in the 21st Century and I will be in whatever environment my father and his team decide to relocate to." She says and starts to tear up. Luis wipes the tears away.

"Then we should make the most of what time we have together now." He urges. "I don't want to leave this mission knowing that we never had a chance."

"I agree." CG says in a soft voice and Luis smiles and looks hopeful for a moment.

"But my father would never approve-" CG starts but Luis cuts her off.

"No one has to know what we do." He says and then snakes his arms around her waist and pulls her in a bit closer. "I won't tell him if you don't." He says and laughs a bit and CG does the same.

"I promise. As long as your promise that you'll remember me after this is all over still stands..." CG requests and Luis smiles again.

"I promise a lot of things to a lot of people." He says. "I promised Ethan I wouldn't drag him out to anymore science experiments, I promised Emily not to hurt any animals. And I promised my family that I would come home in half an hour..." He says and remembers how he broke all those promises the day he met CG. " But this is one promise I swear on my heart that I will never break. I love you CG."

"I love you too Luis." CG says and smiles at the boy and is about ready to cry, and Luis has the same expression. "And I want you to promise me that we will stay together even if it is only in your wildest dreams..." She restates and he smiles.

"Cassiopeia G I promise that I will see you again even if it's just in my wildest dreams." He says then looks at her with nothing but pure adoration in his eyes. Then he starts to get the slightest bit nervous.

"What is it Luis?" CG asks and Luis blushes.

"I'm just debating..." Luis starts.

"Debating what?" CG asks.

"Whether or not I should kiss you..." Luis says softly. CG looks confused.

"What is a kiss?" She asks and Luis takes a deep breath. He remembered a time when they were in the Central Desert and they had to clean off the time flier. The hose that supplied the water got clogged by a slick ribbon and he had to be brave and go down and dislodge it. After that whole ordeal he swore he would never be brave again. But now it looked like he was about to break that promise too. He held the side of CG's face and leaned in and kissed her. He was so glad he broke that promise. Her lips were ten times better than he had imagined. CG on the other hand was very shocked. She did not know what kisses were since people didn't really do much physical contact in her time. Due to the lack of resources because of the ice age, her society was very strict and they restricted relationships, so there was not much public displays of affection and people were only allowed to have two children at scheduled times. She had never imagined Luis engaging in physical contact with her like this. Her eyes were open for most of the time until she realized that Luis's were closed and so she closed hers too and the kiss was ten times better like this. He pulled away after a few moments.

"That's what a kiss is." He says sheepishly and blushes and she does the same.

"I liked it." She admits and he smiles.

"We can do it as many times as you want." He says and he and CG exchange a look and soon their kissing again, into the night.


	3. No one has to know what we do

"Good work yesterday crew." CG addressed the group, blushing when she looked at Luis remembering last night's events.

"Oh really." Emily says and arches an eyebrow. Her blush did not go unnoticed by her. "What made yesterday so great?" Luckily CG had been prepared for a question such as this and responded with a straight face.

"You and Ethan did an excellent job collecting data on the squibbons and the data that Luis and I collected suggests that most of the plants are capable of sustaining a large human population." CG says. "Luis and I were up all night doing the calculations for it. My father will be pleased to hear the positive news." CG knew that Emily would have noticed that she and Luis were practically up all night and had not returned to their bunks until late last night. This was the perfect excuse she had come up with for returning so late. Luis looked at her and smiled, knowing the truth about the situation, but he also believed that it would be best not to tell Ethan and Emily, just in case they can't help but snicker or something hinting like that when CG is talking to her father and telling him about Luis's contributions and how impressed she is with him.

"Well that's great news CG!" Emily says, completely buying what CG said. "It'll be great for your dad to hear some good news for once."

"Yes...I am looking forward to it." CG says happily.

"Alright well while you get ready for your daddy daughter chat I'm going to go and climb some trees. You coming with me Em?" Ethan asks and looks at Emily. She blushes slightly and quickly gets up, Squibbon clinging to her back.

"Definitely!" She says and leaves the Time Flyer with Ethan, leaving CG and Luis all alone on the ship. CG blushed and rubbed her arm gently, not knowing how to act now. Luis gave her a smirk and slid over to her so he was sitting next to her at the table.

"Nice cover up for last night." He compliments making CG blush again.

"Oh...um...yes." CG says. "I will have to come up with some more for us for the future."

"So there is a future?" Luis asks excitedly and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer.

"Yes. I thought that was fairly obvious last night that I reciprocate your feelings and would like to continue this...secret relationship with you for awhile." CG says and looks up at Luis and blushes when he kisses her cheek.

"I know but you never actually said it." Luis points out then blushes. "I guess that was partially my fault because my lips were all over yours."

"Yes, it was hard to speak during that display of affection." CG giggles and turns her head away from Luis shyly a bit before he turns her around in his arms again to have her facing him. He gently runs his hand through her hair.

"Same here." He says simply and then kisses her again. CG tries to mimic some of Luis's actions and rest her hand on his cheek while they kiss and hold him close to her. Her actions were still a bit stiff though. He pulls away, noticing this and looks confused at her.

"I must apologize. I'm not too good at this..." She blushes.

"Neither am I. I only know about dating from what my parents and Ethan have told me." Luis says and smiles at her. "I guess I'll teach you too. You'll loosen up eventually. Don't worry." He kisses CG's cheek again before leaving her to prepare for the meeting with her father.

"And so in conclusion father, there is potential for a symbiotic relationship with the squibbons, and the plant life in the area is very capable of sustaining a human population as evident by the data that I have just sent you." CG explains and for the first time in forever her father smiled.

"Excellent work Cassiopeia." CG's father says and her heart beats faster with excitement. Almost as fast as when she and Luis kissed. "I am very impressed with this data that you have collected and it is very valuable to the mission."

"Thank you so much father!" CG exclaims happily and Luis smiles in the background. After seeing CG get so disappointed at her father's disappointment in her it was nice to see her so happy and getting praise for all of her hard work.

"No Cassiopeia thank you. I am so proud of the data you have collected. You have really shown me just how capable you are of this mission." Her father says and CG was about ready to faint right there. Those were the words she had been waiting to hear her entire life. Then she looked at Luis and her excitement dimmed a bit. Her father probably assumed that she did all of this work herself, when in reality it was Luis that had done most of it. As their gazes met he knew what she was thinking. Before he could stop her CG continued.

"You should not be thanking only me father. It was Luis who helped me with most of the work. He is so smart when it comes to technology and numbers. He's a great asset to this mission. I do not know what I would do without him." CG says and Luis's heart flutters in his chest and he comes to stand beside CG and he puts an arm around her.

"The primitive was capable of such complex calculations?" CG's father asks, slightly in disbelief.

"Yeah." Luis says and scratches the back of his head, unsure of what else to say to CG's father. He was slightly more nervous around him now because he really wanted to impress him because he was with CG now. Even though he didn't know that. They would ease her father into this new relationship, by telling him how smart Luis was for someone from the 21st Century and how he was such a great asset to this mission. That would hopefully influence CG's father into letting them be together. Even if it could only be for the remainder of this mission...But somewhere deep down in Luis's heart he had hope that he could be with CG, somehow after all their hard work was done.

"Well I'm not surprised." CG's father says, surprising CG. "Luis has proven to be a lot smarter than the other primitives in your crew. I'll be looking forward to seeing how else he can help you in this mission. His skills have proven very valuable to it. I'll talk with my colleagues to see where we will send you to collect data next. Over and out." CG's father says and the screen disappears. CG and Luis cheer and Luis picks her up and spins her around.

"This is the best news ever! I don't think I've ever heard such positive news from your dad!" Luis exclaims and sets CG down.

"Neither have I." CG informs him and brings Luis in for a hug. All of this happiness running through her started to loosen her a bit and she found herself more able to show affection to Luis. She even kissed him right there, without warning in the control room of the Time Flyer. When she pulled away Luis looked shocked.

"Wow CG it looks like you're getting a hang of the whole showing affection thing." Luis says and CG laughs.

"Yes. It would appear so. I believe that my father's good news has brought this out." She laughs and kisses Luis again.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy." Luis says and smiles at CG and holds her in his arms.

"I don't think I have ever been this happy in a long time. It seems like everything is going well for me for once. I finally made my father proud of me, I have a male companion that shares his romantic feelings towards me." CG says.

"You mean boyfriend?" Luis asks, informing her of the 21st Century term.

"Oh yes, right boyfriend." CG says and laughs again at how the word sounded. "And the mission is making great progress!" She says then her smile falls when she realizes what this means for her and Luis. And he realizes it too and brings her in close to him again.

"Hey, don't think about that alright. This mission is far from over, we still have plenty of time together before we have to call it quits and go our separate ways." He tells her and she sighs.

"Yes but eventually we'll have to go our separate ways." CG argues and Luis sighs and kisses her reassuringly.

"Don't think like that. Maybe we won't have to split up. Maybe there's a way you can still see me again after this is all over." Luis insists but CG shakes her head.

"I do not believe there will be. I cannot think of a way it will be possible for me to see you again once our mission is complete." She says sadly.

"CG look at me." Luis says and CG looks up at him with her bright blue eyes, full of love. "Remember what I promised you yesterday. That I would see you again after this is all over. I'm not breaking that promise. I love you CG and I will find a way to see you again. Even if it's just in my wildest dreams." She smiles at the mention of their promise. "And besides, you may not be able to come up with a way to see me now but who knows, maybe your dad has come up with something and we will be able to see each other again." Luis insists and CG smiles.

"I guess that is something to hope for." She says and Luis brings her in close and kisses her again. "But for now, no one has to know what we do. We must keep this relationship a secret. So my father can warm up to you a bit more, and the risk of Ethan or Emily spilling the secret to him is a non-existent threat."

"Agreed." Luis says before pulling CG onto his lap as he fell back into the pilot's chair and and tickled her sides to make her laugh which worked and he gently kissed her neck a bit before they heard squibbon's familiar squeals or squeaks, or whatever they were and Ethan and Emily's voices and CG quickly got off of Luis before they entered.

"I can't believe we got to swing in the trees with the squibbons!" Emily exclaims as she and Ethan come back into the Time Flyer's control room.

"It was all because you fell out of the tree and they caught you then decided to play catch with you." Ethan reminds her, smiling at how happy she was. He always did have a soft spot for animals, and for Emily. "How did the meeting with your dad go CG?"

"It went great! My father was very pleased with the data that we collected and we will be moving to our next location soon!" CG says and Ethan and Emily both run up and hug her. Luis was hesitant to come up once they had pulled away from her but he eventually did and brought CG into another hug and she blushed, while Ethan and Emily watched and they both shared a look.

"So where are we going next?" Emily asks.

"I do not know. I have to wait until my father calls me back to tell me the location but until then I suggest that we celebrate the occasion somehow." She says and thinks back to her history class and what they learned about ancient celebrations.

"Sounds like you want to throw a party!" Ethan shouts and gets excited.

"A party?" CG asks confused.

"It's a gathering where people get together to celebrate something like a birthday, a wedding or some other big achievement or Holiday." Emily informs her.

"Oh I think I have heard of them." CG says but still has some doubts. Her father was already so impressed with how things had been going so far, she didn't want to risk losing his pride in her and something going wrong due to this 'party'. "But would that be appropriate for this occasion? And will it be too disruptive? I do not want to risk angering my father again after he is already so happy-"

"Relax Cege." Ethan says. "I'm a party master. Just leave it all to me, I'll make sure we have tons of fun!" He says and makes a fist pump in the air.

"And I'll watch him to make sure he doesn't wreck anything in the process." Emily says and gives Ethan a look.

"Come on CG, what's the harm?" Luis asks her and she turns to face him. "It's been awhile since I've been to a party. And we have some time to kill. And it will be a great way to teach you some things about the 21st Century." He says and subtly winks at her, making her heart rate speed up again.

"Alright. I will allow you to throw this party." CG declares and the crew and Squibbon cheer.


	4. Red Lips and Rosy Cheeks

CG watched apprehensively as all the party decorations started going up on the left wing of the ship. Knowing Ethan, he could mess up anything. Even the most simplest of things. They were in the Central Desert now. They moved there because they thought it had such a great view of the night sky and there were no predators around to crash the party. Ethan moved walked across the wing and slid ever so slightly on some sand on the wing and CG flinched. Then she felt two hands grasp her arms. Luis's. "Calm down Cege. You're a bit tense." He tells her and she sighs and relaxes into his touch.

"I apologize Luis. It's just that I'm experiencing so many new things lately. The music Emily is selecting, these bright streamers, and our new...relationship. It's quite a lot to take in all at once." CG explains and Luis rests his forehead up against hers.

"Don't worry. You'll love it I promise." Luis says and CG smiles and looks over at Ethan who nearly fell over before steadying himself. CG gasped and broke free of Luis's embrace and looked sternly up at Ethan.

"Ethan please be careful! I don't want you to get hurt!" She scolds him.

"Relax Cege I've got this all under control." He says and gets back to work.

"And that's why you almost fell off the wing?" CG asks and crosses her arms and looks angrily up at him.

"You know what I think CG?" He asks her rhetorically. "I think you have control issues."

"What?" CG asks, shocked by Ethan's accusation.

"Yeah. Ever since you picked us up in the 21st Century you've been telling us what to do, whether its missions, or how This is the first thing that we're doing that you're not in charge of. And you can't handle letting us taking charge of something for once. It's like you don't trust us." Ethan says and CG realizes how true Ethan was. However she would never let him know that.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ethan. I trust you all plenty!" She argues.

"Oh yeah. Then stay inside the Time Flyer with Luis and make out or something while I finish setting up for the party." Ethan says. Luis and CG both jump.

"What?!" They exclaim at Ethan's comment about them making out in the ship.

"Ethan I again have no clue what you're talking about." CG says and does a slight nervous laugh and Luis scratches the back of his neck.

"Yeah Ethan, CG and I are obviously just friends." Luis says and looks at the ground, trying to hide his blush.

"Yeah. Because you're so obviously not blushing right now." He says and laughs.

"Just finish hanging up the streamers will ya." Luis says and takes CG's hand and leads her back inside the ship. She seemed uneasy still. "What's wrong Cege?" He asks and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you believe what Ethan said? That I have control issues?" CG asks. "That I don't trust you enough to let you take charge every now and then?" Luis silences her with a soft kiss on her lips.

"Not at all." He says and she blushes. "I think that you're just worried about us, and that you don't want us to mess up since we've finally done something right for once." He laughs and pulls her in close to him. "Just try to relax, I won't let Ethan do anything stupid." He says and she smiles.

"Thank you so much Luis." CG says. "I wish there was some way to thank you for all that you have done. For me and the mission."

"Your love is enough." Luis says and CG's cheeks turn rosy. "And I can't wait to dance with you tonight."

"Dance?" She asks and Luis looks confused as well as CG. "What is dancing? I've never heard that word before." Luis's jaw dropped.

"You've never danced before!" Luis exclaims and Emily comes running over from the control room.

"Did I just hear that CG has never danced before!" Emily exclaims and Luis nods.

"What is with all of this commotion?" CG asks, now very confused. "Is it imparative that I know how?"

"Yes!" Emily says and comes over and holds CG's shoulders. "Dancing is one of the most amazing things ever! How have you never tried it before?" She asks.

"My society is not exactly, how would you say, fun?" CG says. "We do not display physical affection or have parties. We work to survive, and collect more of what little resources we have." Emily and Luis looked sad.

"I'm so sorry CG." Emily says. "We'll teach you how to dance tonight. I'm sure you'll love it!" Emily says and gives CG a quick hug, which she returned. Emily held her a little tighter. CG normally wasn't the one for hugs, and Emily knew how the boys hated it so she hadn't had a hug in a long time. And now CG was giving her one! Maybe she was finally starting to warm up to her. "I'll keep working on picking out the music." Emily says and runs back into the control room. CG watched her go and smiled at her, then she felt Luis's lips on hers again and she smiled even more.

"You're getting better you know." Luis compliments and CG blushes and giggles.

"Well I have gotten quite a lot of practice." CG points out and Luis blushes.

"I'm going to go help Emily pick out music." Luis says and gives CG one last kiss on the cheek and then goes into the control room to help Emily. That night the stars shone brightly on the crew as they listened to music and danced. "Wow the night sky looks so amazing here!" Luis exclaims and looks up. He had been looking up all night. Only occasionally he ever looked down to see CG.

"Indeed Luis, this environment does offer a fantastic view of space. It's one of the only benefits that it offers." She chuckles and so does Luis.

"You know all the stars and constellations are different now." Luis points out. "The stars shifted over the millions of years, and now there are all different constellations. And we're the first discovering them. You know what that means?"

"What?" CG asks, intrigued by what Luis has to say.

"We get to name them." He says and CG smiles. He points up at the sky. "Pick a constellation. Any one, what do you want to name it?" CG looked around and there was one star that seemed to shine really bright and beside it were two somewhat dimmer but just as bright stars, like a belt or a crown.

"That one seems to catch my eye." CG says. "It looks like a crown or a belt. I have no idea what to name it though." Luis laughs.

"Don't worry I'll help you come up with a name." Luis says.

"I am not one for creativity Luis. I think I will just let you name this one." She says and Luis smiles.

"Then I'll name it Cassiopeia G." He says and CG blushes. "We had a constellation back in the 21st Century called Cassiopeia. So I think we should name this new constellation Cassiopeia G. Like a new version of it. And the most beautiful constellation in the sky gets to be named after the most beautiful girl on the ground."

"Oh Luis." CG says and hugs him. Luis was going to kiss her but Emily and Ethan came over to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Emily asks.

"Yeah! You're missing out on one awesome party! Except I think Squibbon might be getting a bit too excited." Ethan says and the crew turns to see Squibbon jumping around like a maniac in the sand.

"No more soda for him." Emily laughs. "Come on CG we need to teach you how to dance!" She says and brings CG over to the speakers, playing some upbeat music. CG watched as Emily danced and flailed her arms around. These movements seemed strange and erotic to her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the boys doing the same thing. "Just watch what I do." Emily says and does some stuff for CG to copy. CG was a bit stiff at first but she soon gets the hang of it and starts doing it on her own.

"Whoa check out CG getting loose on the dance floor!" Ethan calls from where he was dancing with Luis. The girls laugh and continue to dance, until the song changes to a slow song and everyone blushes. "Who picked that song?" Ethan asks and blushes and looks at Emily. Emily blushes.

"Don't look at me! I didn't pick it!" She claims. "But since it's on..." Emily looks at Luis and gestures to him by shifting her eyes from him to CG. "Ethan do you want to dance?" Ethan's cheeks turn red and he stammers a bit at Emily's request.

"Well I mean I'm not the best at slow dancing but if you don't mind-" He gets cut off when Emily pulls him away from CG and Luis. Luis took CG's hand.

"Care to dance CG?" He asks and she blushes and nods. Luis wraps his arm around her waist and holds her close to him he takes her right hand and places it on his left shoulder and her left hand on his right bicep. They both gently sway to the music and Luis gets lost in her eyes. "You know your eyes are beautiful." He says and she blushes.

"My father always tells me that. He says I have my mother's eyes." CG explains.

"I bet she's beautiful." Luis says.

"She's dead." CG says and Luis gasps softly.

"Oh my gosh CG I'm so sorry." Luis says and CG sighs.

"It's alright Luis. It was awhile ago. She died in the field. She was doing research on one of the glaciers nearing our city and there was an avalanche. The glacier became unstable from all the samples they were collecting, and part of it broke off where she was and collapsed on her and her team." CG says and her eyes water, and Luis pulls her into his chest. "That's why I call my father so often. He's worried about me being out in these possibly dangerous environments because that's how my mother died. So I call him whenever I can to help ease his worries, and show him that I'm okay." She looks up at her constellation and then smiles at Luis. "I'm going to remember this night for a long time Luis. I bet these memories will follow you around, after we've gone our separate ways." Luis holds her hand and rests his forehead on hers. "Say you'll remember me, in the forest with you, staring at the sunset. And tonight staring at the stars, red lips and rosy cheeks." The two of them smile. "Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams." She asks him and he is about to answer but then they hear Ethan and Emily squeal.

"Look at the two lovebirds!" Ethan yells to them and the young couple blushes. "Looks like they're in love!" He claims and Luis looks back at him and smiles.

"We are!" He shouts proudly and Emily squeals in delight.

"I would agree with that!" CG shouts back and then she feels Luis pulling her back into the ship. "Where are we going Luis?"

"Don't follow us!" He calls back to Ethan and Emily and Squibbon makes a confused gurgle noise. "Like you said, no one has to know what we do." He tells her and brings her into the ship, in the hallway connecting the cabin and the control room. His hands were in her hair and they were kissing hard. Their lips were getting red from all the kisses and her cheeks were rosy from all the contact. They only broke apart when she heard an angry voice shout.

"Cassiopeia G!" Her father scolds her from the hall monitor and she and Luis gasp and separate, staring at the angry scientist on the monitor before them.


	5. Nothing Lasts Forever

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry about the late update but I got really busy and I was writing other stuff and didn't really have much inspiration for this fic but it's back now and I will be wrapping it up in the next two chapters or so. And then I will be writing another Future is Wild fic about Emily but it doesn't have any romance in it.

Luis and CG stared at the screen nervously. Sweating and going pale with the angry look that CG's father was giving them. If looks could kill CG and Luis would both be dead.

"Cassiopeia G and Luis what were you two just doing?" He asks and CG and Luis open their mouths to speak but her father cuts them off with an angry shout. "Never mind I don't need to ask the two of you that because I already know what you two have been doing and I am very disappointed in you daughter!"

"Father you don't understand!" CG protests but her father persists.

"No, you clearly don't understand the importance of this mission!" Her father retorts and CG's eyes brim with tears. "Your sole focus is supposed to be finding a new home for the human race! But here I find you getting off task by committing vulgar actions with a primitive crew member!"

"I just couldn't help it father!" CG protests. "I've spent a long time with Luis, and during that time we fell in love."

"This is one of the reasons I gave you robot crew members." Her father says. "I didn't want you to form intimate relations with any of your crew members to distract you from the mission. I knew that this was a possibility, that you could fall in love with one of these primitives but I thought you had more respect for yourself, and that you wouldn't stoop so low as to have intimate relations with a primitive!"

"Don't call him a primitive father!" CG argues. "He's a lot smarter than I am! I have not lowered my standards at all! Luis has exceeded them!"

"You're going to get hurt CG!" Her father argues. "This mission won't last much longer. We are almost finished building massive Time Flyers for everyone on Earth to come to the chosen Era. We need you focused now more than ever to finalize plans and make sure nothing goes wrong. And then your crew will have to return home. And that includes Luis. Who knows what alterations your crew's absence from their own time has already created? We can't risk altering history and our future because of one love. Besides, Luis barely understands our ways of life. He'll be an outsider, our people won't accept him. You'll be cast out too and I don't want that for you."

"I don't care father." CG says. "With Luis I think I've finally found true love. I've never been so happy in my entire life! I've never fit in among my peers anyway. At least now I won't have to be outside alone."

"CG. I am forbidding this romance and that is final do you understand?" He asks and CG sighs. "I am speeding up the preparation for my departure to the Northern Forest to meet you because of this. We will be there soon. Over and out." He says and the transmission ends.

Luis had remained silent the whole time because he didn't want to say something stupid that would make CG's father hate him more. He brings CG in for a hug and rests her head on his chest, and rests his head on top of hers. Emily and Ethan slowly come up the stairs and onto the ship.

"We heard." Emily explains softly to Luis, before coming over to CG and hugging her from behind. Ethan follows suit and Squibbon jumps up on their shoulders, all of them holding CG in a close embrace.

"I'm so sorry." CG says. "I wish all of you could stay with me. Especially you Luis. But my father has forbidden it. And I cannot disobey my father." She explains.

"Then I will for you." Luis says. "What if I don't want to go home?" CG turned to him.

"What are you talking about Luis? You have a family and friends and a life back in the 21st Century that you need to return to." CG explains.

"But I also have a life here with you." Luis says. "You'll need help to get your people settled. I can help you, and once we're all settled down..." He takes her hands. "Maybe we can start something together?" He suggests shyly and CG hugs him while Emily tears up from the touching moment.

"Luis that is very sweet of you. But unfortunately I cannot do that to you. I cannot take you away from your family and friends, and everything you love back in the 21st Century for myself. I couldn't live with that." She explains.

"Then you don't have to. CG you have a time machine! You can come and visit us whenever you want!" Ethan exclaims and then everyone realizes that's true. This was another one of those rare moments when Ethan actually had a good idea.

"We can come back and forth!" Emily explains but CG's expression doesn't change.

"What's wrong CG?" Luis asks. "It's a great plan."

"Yes it would be." CG says. "Except for the fact that my father will be putting restraints on the ships navigation system. Once I bring you all back to the 21st Century I will not be able to go back." Everyone's hearts sank. "I hoped that over the course of the mission he would see how close I am to all of you, and how valuable you are to our mission and possibly allow me to visit you. But now I do not think that's possible." CG says and Luis groans and bangs his head against the wall.

"This is all my fault." He says.

"No it's not Luis." CG says and places her hand on his shoulder. "It was mine too. I fell in love with you as well. We are both at fault-"

"But you didn't decide to run up into the ship and make out." Luis argues and turns to CG. "That was my idea, and sure enough your father saw it and it costed us our relationship. It was a primitive mistake."

"Don't say that Luis. My father is the primitive one for not being able to see how much I love you. And how much I care about all of you." CG says and looks around at everyone.

"When are your people coming?" Luis asks softly.

"My father is speeding up the process. He originally was going to be done in three months. But since most of the ships are already completed, if he speeds up the process my people could be arriving in two weeks." She explains and Luis sighs and Emily and Ethan look at them sorrowfully. "I'm going to miss you all so much." CG says and hugs Emily and Ethan before turning to Luis.

"I think we should leave you two alone." Emily suggests and CG nods and Emily and Ethan leave the hallway into the cabin.

CG runs up to Luis and hugs him again and he hugs her back. "I'll try to think of a way to-" Luis starts but CG stops him.

"No Luis don't." She says. "I don't like to say this but my father has more power over this matter. Once he restricts the navigation systems I will never be able to see you again. I don't know how to stop him from doing that and I don't want to waste what little time we will have left with each other trying to figure it out." Luis knows that she's right and places a kiss to the top of her head. "Just say that you'll remember me. Our mission, and everything we've ever done together."

"CG these memories will stay with me forever. I promise I'll see you again. Even if it's just in my wildest dreams." He says and the two of them kiss.


End file.
